Obba Babatundé
Obba Babatundé played Philip Kaws in the season two For the People episode You Belong Here. Career Filmography *''Anna Lucasta'' (????) *''The Mafia Ain't Dead'' (????) *''A Polished Soul'' (????) *''Miss Havisham Effect'' (????) *''Masters'' (????) *''Mather (short)'' (2019) *''City of Lies'' (2018) *''Revival!'' (2018) *''Jingle Belle'' (2018) *''Kinky'' (2018) *''Tennis, the Good Boy (short)'' (2018) *''The Choir Director'' (2018) *''D.P.W.'' (2017) *''Til Death Do Us Part'' (2017) *''Pup Star: Better 2Gether'' (2017) *''The Watcher'' (2016) *''Pup Star'' (2016) *''If I Tell You I Have to Kill You'' (2015) *''Death's Door'' (2015) *''American Bad Boy'' (2015) *''Lap Dance'' (2014) *''The Dead Sea'' (2014) *''Dolls of Voodoo'' (2013) *''Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups'' (2012) *''The Last Fall'' (2012) *''If I Tell You I Have to Kill You'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' (2011) *''The Trap Door'' (2011) *''Go Beyond the Lens'' (2011) *''All-Star Superman'' (2011) *''Trapped: Haitian Nights'' (2010) *''The Fallen Faithful'' (2010) *''I Do... I Did!'' (2009) *''Why Am I Doing This?'' (2009) *''Black Dynamite'' (2009) *''The Eye'' (2008) *''Cover'' (2007) *''April Fools'' (2007) *''Material Girls'' (2006) *''The Celestine Prophecy'' (2006) *''Flip the Script'' (2005) *''Joy Road'' (2004) *''Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!'' (2004) *''After the Sunset'' (2004) *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) *''The Notebook'' (2004) *''The Great Commission'' (2003) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) *''John Q'' (2002) *''Redeemer'' (2002) *''How High'' (2001) *''One Special Moment'' (2001) *''The Visit'' (2000) *''The Apartment Complex'' (1999) *''Introducing Dorothy Dandridge'' (1999) *''Life'' (1999) *''The Temptations'' (1998) *''Fatal Pursuit'' (1998) *''Miss Evers' Boys'' (1997) *''The Cherokee Kid'' (1996) *''That Thing You Do!'' (1996) *''The Tomorrow Man'' (1996) *''Carpool'' (1996) *''Multiplicity'' (1996) *''Soul of the Game'' (1996) *''A Reason to Believe'' (1995) *''Born to be Wild'' (1995) *''M.A.N.T.I.S.'' (1994) *''Philadelphia'' (1993) *''Necronomicon: Book of Dead'' (1993) *''Undercover Blues'' (1993) *''The Importance of Being Earnest'' (1992) *''Dead Again'' (1991) *''The Silence of the Lambs'' (1991) *''Miami Blues'' (1990) *''Married to the Mob'' (1988) *''God Bless the Child'' (1988) *''Leonard Part 6'' (1987) *''MysteryDisc: Many Road to Murder'' (1983) Television *''For the People'' (2019) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2015-2018) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2018) *''Ballers'' (2018) *''Forever'' (2018) *''Detroiters'' (2017-2018) *''The Good Fight'' (2018) *''Dear White People'' (2017-2018) *''I'm Dying Up Here'' (2017) *''The Last Tycoon'' (2017) *''Madam Secretary'' (2017) *''Hand of God'' (2015) *''Kingdom'' (2014) *''Enlisted'' (2014) *''Winx Club: Beyond Believix'' (2012-2013) *''LA Live the Show'' (2013) *''Cult'' (2013) *''Love That Girl!'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2011) *''Winx Club: Enchantix'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009) *''NCIS'' (2009) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''Psych'' (2008) *''Girlfriends'' (2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''Half & Half'' (2002-2006) *''Everwood'' (2005) *''One Life to Live'' (2005) *''Karen Sisco'' (2003-2004) *''Rocket Power'' (1999-2004) *''Static Shock'' (2002-2003) *''NYPD Blue'' (2002) *''Soul Food'' (2001-2002) *''The Beast'' (2001) *''Family Law'' (2001) *''Any Day Now'' (2001) *''Max Steel'' (2001) *''Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family'' (2000) *''The Invisible Man'' (2000) *''The Outer Limits'' (2000) *''Dawson's Creek'' (1999-2000) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (1999) *''Linc's'' (1999) *''Spy Game'' (1997) *''Sparks'' (1997) *''The Burning Zone'' (1997) *''Friends'' (1997) *''Chicago Hope'' (1995) *''Sliders'' (1995) *''Under One Roof'' (1995) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1994) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1994) *''Thunder in Paradise'' (1994) *''Tom'' (1994) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1994) *''Getting By'' (1994) *''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.'' (1993) *''Sisters'' (1992) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1992) *''The Human Factor'' (1992) *''A Different World'' (1990) *''Heart and Soul (short)'' (1989) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1988) *''Matlock'' (1988) *''All My Children'' (1987) *''America's Musical Theater'' (1986) External Links * * Category:Actors